The present invention is related to a router network for space applications. More particularly, the present invention is related to an autodetect circuit for determining which of two links of a node in the router network is active and available for data transmission.
SpaceWire is the common name associated with the European Cooperate for Space Standardization Specification ECSS-E-50-12A. The use and/or implementation of the autodetect circuit are not specifically mentioned in the standard and are left up to the discretion of the designers and suppliers.
Prior autodetect circuits for servicing two transmission links have been developed for other standards and typically involve the duplication of many of the circuits used for just a single link.
What is desired is an autodetect circuit that can minimize the duplication of logic and simplify the circuit involved in prior art autodetect circuits.